


Obedience Training

by Lindenharp



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“On my knees, I think you said, sir?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whip Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620065) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 



> It's all Wendymr's fault. She said she wouldn't post _Whip Hand_ unless I promised to write the sequel.

“On my knees, I think you said, sir?”

“Not so fast, Sergeant. You’re overdressed.”

“Sorry, sir. Erm... everything?”

“Right down to those ridiculous lavender socks.”

“Sir, use me as you will, but abusing my socks is going too far.”

“Noted. Now, get on with it. The night’s not getting any younger, and neither am I. It’s time to put that clever mouth of yours to work.”

“Yes, sir. But you’re still dressed.”

“That’s your job, Sergeant. Keep your hands behind your back, mind. Think of it as a test of your skills.”

“I’ve always been very good with tests, sir.”


End file.
